Finding You
by Elensaa
Summary: Draco has been given the Dementor's Kiss and Harry wants him back. What will Harry do when Dumbledore tells him of a spell. HD SLASH. R to be safe. Please R&R.


Summary: Draco's been given the Dementer's Kiss and Harry wants him back. What happens when Dumbledore tells him of a spell? R to be safe. One shot.  
  
A/N: I just wrote this on a whim. I hope you like it! I got sick of people not coming back after the Kiss. It's got a bit of a fluffy ending. Please R&R. No flames please!  
  
Finding You.  
  
"But there had to be a way!" Harry cried.  
  
"Why can't you move on? Why can't you let go?" Ron asked the distraught seventeen year old.  
  
"Firstly, he didn't deserve to be given the Dementer's Kiss! He was working for our side!" Harry yelled. "Secondly, I don't want to be in love with a pretty face for the rest of my life! I want him back!"  
  
Harry reached down to stroke the pale cheek of Draco, who was lying on the bed, devoid of a soul, oblivious to the conversation taking place above him.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore had entered the Hospital Wing. "There may be a way. However, it is very dangerous and you will need permission from the Ministry.  
  
"I do not see this as a problem, though. The war is over, Voldemort has gone. By destroying him, you have proved yourself capable of handling the magic involved in the process. Besides, after administering the Kiss to a member of the Order, I would imagine that the Ministry would jump at the chance to rectify the situation."  
  
"What would I have to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Form a connection to Draco and one to the Dementer who absorbed his soul." Dumbledore replied evenly. "You would have to ignore the feelings that the Dementer would awake within you and search for Draco's essence. When you find him, pull him out and channel him through yourself and restore him to his body."  
  
Harry considered this option. Looking down, he focused on Draco's lifeless grey eyes. Mind made up, he looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Dumbledore didn't even blink. "I shall send an owl to the Ministry immediately."  
  
Turning, he swept out of the room.  
  
"Look, Harry mate, are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked. "I know that you and Malfoy were kind of serious, but this sounds dangerous."  
  
"Since when has something being dangerous stopped me doing it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Never," Ron answered.  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to stop you, but I want to tell you that I love you and am very worried for you." Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "This is very dangerous, old magic. However, it is your choice, and I support you."  
  
"Thanks 'Mione," Harry muttered.  
  
"He just better be grateful!" Hermione replied, squeezing Draco's hand gently.  
  
"He will be," Harry whispered, sitting on the bed and stroking the soft white-blonde hair splayed across the pillow. "He will be."  
  
It was two days later when the permission came from the Ministry. Dumbledore called Harry up to his office to discuss the ritual.  
  
"Now Harry," the old wizard said. "You must fast for at least twelve hours before the ritual. Then, you shall be given a potion to enhance your spirit. A spell will connect you to Draco and another shall connect you to the Dementer who absorbed his soul."  
  
"How do we find it?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Ministry realized their mistake before the Dementer rejoined it's fellows." Dumbledore replied. "It has been contained since the event. Minister Fudge told me that he suspected that you would want to do this."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Dumbledore continued to explain the proceedings. "As your spirit will have become stronger than normal, the Dementer will not affect you the way it normally would. It will be painful, but only until you reach the core of the Dementer, the core which houses the spirits, allowing the Dementer to exist in blackness."  
  
"Will Draco be damaged in any way?" Harry had to ask.  
  
"There is no way to tell," Dumbledore admitted. "Dementers corrupt the souls that they absorb. However, Draco is strong. He may be damaged a small amount, or he may not be damaged at all and simply scared. The Dementer will be completely destroyed by the ritual, so you must be sure that it is Draco and Draco only that you are connected to, before you channel him through yourself. Or you may lose him forever, or have two souls in his body which would destroy him."  
  
"I'll be sure." Harry was determined to restore Draco to his body.  
  
"The ceremony will have to take place in the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey will have to supervise the proceedings, as will I by order of the Ministry." Dumbledore said. "Would you like any of your friends there?"  
  
"Yes, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Very well, I believe that's all you need to know. Good luck tomorrow, Harry."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry went to Gryffindor Tower for a sleepless night of thoughts about the ritual.  
  
At eight o'clock the next night, Harry sat cross-legged on the bed next to Draco's. The two beds had been pushed together for the ritual. Ron and Hermione were sitting between two beds opposite, and Dumbledore was standing in the corner.  
  
Harry looked down at Draco.  
  
"Hold on, Love," he whispered. "I'm coming."  
  
Madam Pomfrey approached the bed, carrying a goblet.  
  
"This is the potion," she said. "You need to drink it all."  
  
Harry took the goblet and drained it in one gulp. After a few seconds , his limbs began to shake violently. When the shaking had stopped, Harry felt more powerful than ever before. He could feel the magic moving in his blood and he could see the aura of power around the other people in the room...all except Draco.  
  
Harry heard Ron and Hermione gasp as he reached out to Draco. To them, Harry appeared to be made of gold.  
  
Harry placed his hand over Draco's heart and said the spell to join them.  
  
"Connectusan!"  
  
Harry had the strangest feeling that his hand was sinking into Draco's chest. He felt as though he and Draco were one being, the way he felt only when he and Draco made love-when Draco was inside of him.  
  
Harry heard Dumbledore speaking as though from far away, his voice had a strange echoing quality to it.  
  
"Bring in the Dementer!"  
  
Harry was vaguely aware of the door opening and something entering the room. As the Dementer approached, every bad thing that Harry had experienced rushed to the surface of his mind. Screams filled Harry's head, and images of the death and carnage of the war flashed in front of his eyes. The pain was excruciating, but Harry reached out to the Dementer and joined them together, searching for the absorbed souls.  
  
"Saulsarcha!"  
  
The pain was now unbearable, but Harry pushed deeper and deeper, until he found the contained souls. Giving them an almighty wrench, Harry pulled them out from the darkness they were trapped within.  
  
The Dementer exploded, splattering the floor and walls with dark, oozing blood. Only Harry and Draco were not covered, Ron even had Dementer blood running down his face, dripping off his nose.  
  
"Ew!" Hermione squealed. "I've got Dementer in my hair!"  
  
The trapped souls burst forth, flying around Harry and Draco in a swirl of colours. Harry barely noticed that he and Draco were levitating in the midst of the souls.  
  
"What are those colours?" Hermione's echoing voice asked.  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Every person's magical aura is different. The colours represent that."  
  
Harry paid little attention to the conversation. He was hunting for Draco. He was there somewhere, Harry could feel him.  
  
A silver swirl flashed past him, and Harry instantly knew it was Draco, the aura of the soul was so perfectly matched to his own. Harry reached out with his free hand and caught the silver soul as it passed him again. Having the soul in his grasp, Harry felt complete. He pulled the soul to him and pulled him through his skin into his body, as the other souls lowered him and Draco back onto the beds.  
  
As soon as the two boys were safely back on the beds, the souls disappeared in a great blast of white light. When Hermione and Ron were able to look at Harry again, they were awed. Now, alongside the golden light, silver danced across Harry's skin.  
  
Harry was aware of none of this. He was enraptured by the feeling of Draco's soul in his body. He had a fleeting impression of Draco's laughter and love, before Harry's connection to Draco's body pulled the blonde's soul back into his own body.  
  
As soon as Draco was safely inside his own body, Harry's hand was thrown off Draco's chest and they both glowed briefly, Harry gold, Draco silver, before Harry blacked out.  
  
When Harry awoke, he discovered that he was still lying in one of the pushed together beds. Looking to his left, Harry saw Draco, colour in his cheeks and his eyes shut for the first time since he received the Dementer's Kiss.  
  
As Harry watched, Draco began to wake up. The grey eyes opened and focused first on the curtains drawn around the bed, and then on Harry.  
  
Draco took a shuddering breath and half-rolled onto Harry, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and began to cry into his chest.  
  
"I knew. I knew you'd find me!" Draco sobbed.  
  
"I'll always find you," Harry whispered, holding Draco close to him.  
  
"It was only my hope that stopped the Dementer feeding on me," Draco whispered. "It couldn't latch onto me, so it fed off others."  
  
"It's gone now," Harry soothed. "It's over."  
  
"It was so, so cold," Draco shuddered. "And so dark. I don't think I can be alone in the dark ever again!"  
  
"You don't have to be," Harry said. "Draco, will you marry me?"  
  
Draco looked up into the emerald eyes he'd been longing for, for what seemed like forever, and saw a love deeper than anything he'd ever seen shining out of their depths.  
  
"Yes!" he replied.  
  
Draco pulled himself up the bed further, and kissed Harry, before lying in his arms talking for the rest of the day.  
  
Harry couldn't believe the change in Draco. It was their wedding day, and the ceremony was about to start by the lake. Draco looked radiant in his white dress robes, with his shining white blonde hair, happy smile and sparkling grey eyes-eyes that finally seemed to have lost the shadows of the Dementer's Kiss.  
  
Draco saw Harry staring at him and couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful he was. His green robes brought out his eyes even more, messy, silky black hair fell over his forehead, and his golden tan set off the whole look.  
  
Dumbledore called everyone to order. Draco glanced around once more at the assembled school and members of the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry of Magic. He smiled at the entire Weasley family in the front row with Hermione and Aunt Petunia, who had finally realized that Harry was not a freak, before he turned to his husband-to-be.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"We are here on this glorious day to witness these two wonderful young men join in marriage. I believe they have their own vows, so Draco, if you would speak first."  
  
Draco took Harry's hands in his, smiled softly, and spoke confidently and clearly. "Harry, you are my shining light. You pulled me out of darkness on more than one occasion and your laughter always lifts me up. Your eyes always draw me in, the way they dance with emotion, and it makes me feel safe. I love you."  
  
Harry blinked back his tears, gripped Draco's hands tighter, and said his own vows.  
  
"You are my soulmate. My one and only love. I can't survive without you. Words cannot express how happy I am that you are here with me. I love you more than anything in the world, Draco. You are my angel."  
  
Dumbledore smiled behind his long, white beard and held out a blue cushion with two silver rings.  
  
"Draco, repeat after me: Harry, I give you this ring to symbolise my love and devotion to you." he said.  
  
Draco took a ring and pushed it onto Harry's finger, saying, "Harry, I give you this ring to symbolise my everlasting love and devotion to you."  
  
Dumbledore smiled wider and turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry," he said. "Repeat after me: Draco, I give you this ring to symbolise my love and devotion to you."  
  
Harry took the ring, pushed it onto Draco's finger and said,  
  
"Draco, I give you this ring to symbolise my undying love and devotion to you, my Angel."  
  
Dumbledore announced, "I now present Mr's Potter-Malfoy! Husband and Angel!"  
  
The assembled people laughed and Draco and Harry smiled into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched, and they felt like the only people in the universe. In that moment, they felt like one as they never had before.  
  
To the people watching, it seemed like the two of them glowed just for a second, gold and silver melting together.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know by pushing that little 'review' button in the left-hand corner! 


End file.
